Day of the Doctor Rewrite
by 0swin0swald
Summary: Yes, the Day of the Doctor was a brilliant episode, but what if Rose was really Rose? What if Queen Elizabeth I had a better part than just being lovesick over Ten? What if the interface of the Moment didn't look like Rose?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So, I started writing this awhile ago,mright after I first watched The Day if the Doctor. I was kind of disappointed that Billie was in it as Bad Wolf instead of Rose Tyler, so I figured, hey, why not rewrite it? So here's the Day of the Doctor Rewrite, featuring Rose Tyler as Rose Tyler, River Song as the interface of The Moment, and Queen Elizabeth I as not Ten's wife. **

* * *

><p>Clara Oswald was erasing her chalkboard after the school day had ended when Tom rushed in, out of breath.<p>

"You been running?" Clara asked.

Tom nodded. "Yeah. There was a call in the office. Something about…your doctor?"

A smile grew on Clara's face. She stayed facing the chalkboard so Tom didn't see. "Did he leave an address?"

Tom nodded again.

-/-\\\-|||-/-\\\-

When Clara reached the TARDIS, she noticed something different about it. It no longer said 'Police Public Call Box' on top and the sign had changed.

Clara parked her motorcycle and walked into the TARDIS. "Doctor?"

"What?" The Eleventh Doctor looked up from the book he was reading.

"The words on the sign-they've changed."

Eleven frowned. There was only one other time that had ever happened. "What do they say?"

"Bad Wolf."

Eleven looked up at Clara, a look of surprise on his face. "_What_?"

-/-\\\-|||-/-\\\-

The Tenth Doctor rode his horse out of the TARDIS, Queen Elizabeth I behind him. "ALLONS-Y! What did I tell you, Your Majesty? Bigger on the inside!"

"Well the door isn't," Elizabeth laughed. "You nearly took my head off! It's normally me who does that."

Ten shrugged. "Well…"

Ten set up a picnic.

"Tell me, Doctor, why I'm wasting my time on you. I have wars to plan, you know," Elizabeth said.

"You have picnic to eat," Ten wanted off the topic of wars.

"You could help," Elizabeth suggested.

"Well, I'm helping you eat the picnic." Ten didn't like the idea of helping _anyone_ plan a war. Not even…well, it doesn't matter.

"But you have a stomach for war," Elizabeth pointed out. "This face has seen conflict. It's clear as day."

"Oh, I've seen conflict like you wouldn't it wasn't this face," Ten decided not to mention the conflict that his current face _had_ seen. "But never mind that, Your Majesty. Up on your feet! Up, up!" Ten jumped up and pulled up Elizabeth.

"How dare you?! I'm the Queen of England." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I'm not English. Elizabeth-" Ten was cut off by a 'ding'.

"What is that?"

Ten pulled out some machine. "It's a machine…that goes ding."

"Well why is it doing that?"

"Because you're a Zygon?" Ten suggested.

"A _what_?"

"A Zygon, you know, red thing with suckers on it's body? Wait. Why am I telling you what a Zygon looks like! You are a Zygon!"

"Wrong again, my love. The 'Zygon' appears to be where your horse was."

Ten spun around to find that his horse had turned into a Zygon. A Zygon that was coming towards him and Elizabeth.

"RUN!"

-/-\\\-|||-/-\\\-

The War Doctor shifted the bag he was carrying over his shoulder. He knew what he had to do. He had to do it. Had to. There was no other choice. There couldn't have been.

But there _had_ to be.

The War Doctor stopped as the barn came into view. He remembered something. A quote? Maybe. A dream? Most likely.

_'One day, you are going to come back to this barn. And you are going to be very scared indeed.'_

Well, the War Doctor was very scared. The dream was right. He had promised himself that he would never come back to this barn.

He didn't want anyone to know that the "big, bad, Time Lord" was afraid of the dark.

But it was okay, right? The dream said that it was okay to be afraid. It wasn't like the War Doctor had another option.

He shifted his bag again and continued walking.

When he reached the barn, he locked the door. He set the bag down and pulled the box-shaped item out. He began messing with it, trying to figure out how to make it work. By this point, the Gallifreyan Council had surely figured out that he had stolen it. He didn't have much time.

"Now…how do you work?" He wondered aloud. "Why is there never a big red button?"

The War Doctor thought he heard someone knock on the door. Despite the fact that it was probably some other Time Lord he was about to burn, the War Doctor felt compelled to open the door.

"Hello?! Is someone there?"

No one was there.

It's just the wind, he told himself. Just the wind. There's nothing in the dark.

"It's nothing. It's just a wolf."

He turned around to find someone sitting on the weapon he stole.

"Don't sit on that!" He took her arm and lead her to the door.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not a chair! It's the most dangerous weapon in the universe!"

The War Doctor turned around to find her sitting on the weapon again.

"Why can't it be both?"

The War Doctor jumped a little bit, surprised to find here there again.

"Why did you park so far away? Didn't you want her to see it?"

"Want who to see?" The War Doctor asked. He had no one. No companion. Not anymore.

"TARDIS," she whispered. "You walked for miles. And miles and miles and miles and-"

"I was thinking-"

"I heard you."

"You _heard_ me?" The War Doctor asked, confused.

"No more," she said. "No more, no more, no more, no-"

"Stop it!" The War Doctor had to clear his head. For a minute, it felt like he was back in the war, carving 'NO MORE' Into the wall.

"No more."

"Who are you?"

The girl just looked at him.

The Moment whirred.

"It's activating! Get out of here!" The War a Doctor went to pick it up, but pulled back when it seemed to burn him. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"The interface is hot."

"Well I do my best," she smirked.

"There's a power source inside…" The War Doctor stopped and looked up at the girl. " "_You're _the interface?"

"They must have told you The Moment had a conscience? Hello! Oh…look at you. Stuck between a girl and a box. Story of your life, hey Doctor?"

"You know me?" The War Doctor asked.

"I _hear_ you. All of you. Jangling around in that dusty old head of yours. I chose this face and form especially for you."

The War Doctor just looked at the interface.

"It's from your past. …Must be your future, I always get those two mixed up…"

The War Doctor shook his head. "I don't have a future."

The interface ignored him. "I think I'm called…Melody…Pond? No…yes…no, hold on. No, in this form…I'm called…River Song. …Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, Doctor?"

"What does the Bad Wolf have to do with any of this?"

"It has everything to do with all of this, Doctor."

"Stop calling me Doctor," the War Doctor ordered.

"That's the name in your head," Interface-River said.

The War Doctor looked down. "It shouldn't be. I've been fighting this war for a long time. I lost the right to be the Doctor."

"And you're the one to save us all."

"Yeah," the War Doctor muttered bitterly.

"If I ever develop an ego, you've got the job."

"If you have been inside my head, then you know what I've seen. The suffering. Every moment in time and space is burning. It must end. And I intend to end it the only way I can."

"And you're going to use me to end it," Interface-River said. "By killing them all. Daleks and Time Lords alike. I could. But there will be consequences for you."

"I have no desire to survive this," the War a Doctor stated simply.

"Then that's your punishment," Interface-River decided. "If you do this—if you kill them all—then that's the consequence. You live." Her voice trailed off.

The War Doctor shook his head, not wanting her to continue.

"Gallifrey, you're going to burn it. And all those Daleks with it. But all those children too. How many children on Gallifrey right now?"

The War Doctor shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

"One day you will count them," Interface-River assured him. "One terrible night. Do you want to see what that will turn you into?"

The War Doctor shook his head again, dreading the worst.

"Come on. Aren't you curious? I'm opening windows on your future. A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make of you."

A Time Portal had opened.

Interface-River and the War Doctor watched as a fez fell out.

"Okay," Interface-River looked at the fez. "I suppose that would be my husband's…"


	2. Bad What?

**Chapter 1: Eleven POV**

"The words," Clara repeated. "They say Bad Wolf. Any idea why?"

I snapped my book shut. "That's not possible. Those words haven't changed in about 400 years. Why would they change now?"

"What did they say last time?" Clara asked.

"Not important."

"What does Bad Wolf even _mean_?" Clara pressed on. "I never saw those words while I was in your time stream."

"That's because they're not my words," I said bitterly. "They belong to an old friend. A very, very old friend."

"Who?" Clara continued asking questions. "Donna? Martha?"

"No." I really didn't like thinking back to Rose. It had been 400 years, yes. But thinking of her still brought tears to my eyes.

"Amy?" Clara continued. "Rory? River? Sarah Jane? _Mickey_?"

"They belong to Rose Tyler!" I snapped. Talking angrily usually keeps me from crying. "But she's in a parallel universe with a clone of me and I can never see her again, Clara! Never!"

"Well I swear that's what the words say!"

I shook my head. Rose couldn't be back. Not possible. Don't get your hopes up, Doctor.

But River came back…

No. Rose already came back once. And thinking River tends to bring more pain even than Rose. I shut River out of my head.

Rory came back multiple times…

NO! _SHUT UP._

"Show me," I told Clara.

She started back towards the door when the TARDIS lurched.

I opened the TARDIS door, being the idiot that I am and called Kate Lethbridge-Stewart.

Kate answered. "Doctor. Hello. We found the TARDIS in a field. I'm having it brought in."

"No kidding!" I replied, shouting over the noise of the helicopter blades above me.

"Where are you?" Kate asked.

I held the phone up towards the helicopter blades. Kate was apologizing for not realizing we're were inside when I slipped. Clara caught me at the last moment and held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall to my death.

I grabbed the phone and replied to Kate. "Next time, would it kill you to knock?!"

I almost fell again, but I grabbed onto the bottom of the TARDIS. I did get a great bird's-eye view of London, though.

The helicopter set us down in front of UNIT Headquarters.

I walked up to Kate, Clara behind me. "Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, a word to the wise—and I'm sure your father would have told you—I don't like being picked up!" That sentence didn't really sound too good once I had said it out loud.

"That probably sounded better in his head," Clara assured Kate.

Kate seemed to ignore Clara and I's comments. "I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth I." Kate handed me a letter.

Queen Elizabeth I. Of course. Bad Wolf and now Elizabeth. I was beginning to think this was just a nightmare. I was practically waiting for River Song to show up, at this point.

"The Queen? First?" Clara asked confused. "Sorry, Elizabeth I?"

Clara and I followed Kate into UNIT HQ. Today, she had some girl with her who had on a scarf similar to one I once wore.

"Nice scarf," I told her.

Kate lead us to a painting. We arrived after Clara and I finished fighting about weather or not I had a job. Of course I have a job! I work at a UNIT, duh!

I stopped as I saw the painting. My blood turned to ice. "No more," I said. The title of the painting was the first thing that came to mind.

"That's the title," Kate said.

"I know the title!"

"Also known as Gallifrey Falls."

"This painting doesn't belong here." It couldn't. "Not in this time or place."

"Obviously." Clara seemed to be mesmerized by the painting.

"It's the fall of Arcadia," I explained. "Gallifrey's second city."

"But how is it doing that?" Clara stepped up to the painting and touched it. "How is that possible? It's an oil painting…in 3D."

"Time Lord art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time. Frozen."

"You okay?" Clara asked, looking at me.

"He was there," I confessed.

"Who was?" Clara asked, still sounding confused.

"Me," I said. "The other me. The one I don't talk about."

"…I…I don't understand."

"I've had many faces, many lives. But I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars. Between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other. A man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me."

I took Clara's hand in mine for support.

"But the Time War's over," Clara said. "Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?"

"The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials," Kate explained. "Proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here."

I opened the letter carefully, almost fearing what it would say. The time I met Elizabeth I was a bit fuzzy, and I never knew why.

'My dearest love, I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity I have appointed you as curator of the under-gallery. Where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned. God speed, my love.'

'My love'. Ha. She wishes. I'm already married, so joke's on her.

Though, I suppose the rest of it was at least semi-valuable information.

"Elizabeth I," Clara said. "You knew her, then?"

"A very long time ago," I answered darkly, remembering the time I almost proposed to someone. I had regretted that for a long time…

"What about those words?" Clara asked.

"What words?" Kate stepped into our conversation again.

"Bad Wolf," Clara told her. "The words of a very old friend of the Doctor's. I don't know what they mean. He didn't have the chance to tell me because a helicopter lifted the TARDIS into the sky."

"Sorry!"

"They were Rose's words." I forced the memories of Rose to surface in my brain. "She spread them through time and space. A message to save me. She looked into the Time Vortex and became the Bad Wolf to save me."

"Is that when she…got trapped?" Clara asked.

Ha. I wish. "No. She…I absorbed the Time Vortex and regenerated. Remember those ghosts who turned out to be cybermen and the Battle of Canary Wharf?"

"…Don't tell me that was _you_?!"

"Of course it was me, Clara! Anyways, we had to trap the daleks and cybermen in the void. Rose was…she was gonna stay with me instead of her mum and Mickey. She…she almost did, too." I blinked back tears before finishing. "She had to let go in order to stop the lever from going down. Her parallel dad rescued her and took her back to his universe."

"Did she…Doctor, did she love you?"

I looked down.

"Doctor?"

"Yes."

Clara looked away, probably not wanting to look me in the eye. I suppose I couldn't blame her. Rose had been my secret for a long time. The only other person who knew about Rose was River. After all, River always knew.

"So, would you like to see the real reason we've called you here?" Kate asked.

I wiped a tear away. "Yes. Show me!"

Kate lead us to a room filled with covered statues and some sort of dust on the floor.

"Stone dust." I picked up some and looked at it.

"Is it important?" Kate asked.

Obviously. "1200 years and I've never stepped in anything that wasn't."

Clara rolled her eyes.

I turned to the Scarf Girl. "Oi! Are you scienc-y?"

"Oh! Um…well…um…yes."

"Got a name?" Well duh, she's got a name, Doctor!

"Yes!"

"Good. I've always wanted to meet someone called Yes." Yeah, I know here name isn't _actually _Yes. But that would be cool. "Now, I want this stone dust analyzed. And I want a report. In triplicate. With lots of graphs. And diagrams. And complicated sums. On my desk. Tomorrow morning. ASAP. Pronto. LOL." I turned to Clara. "See? Job!" I looked back to Kate, "Do I have a desk?"

Kate gave me a weird look. "No."

I spun back to Scarf Girl. "And I want a desk."

Scarf Girl nodded, and Clara and I followed Kate past the covered statues, which I found kind of weird. Who covers statues? That's a really dumb idea.

I passed a glass case covering…A FEZ! I tried to walk past it. Really, I did. But I ended up backtracking and putting it on anyways.

"One day, you could just walk past a fez," Clara muttered.

"Never gonna happen!" Until I regenerate, at least. When I regenerate, I might think bow-ties are embarrassing! I didn't know if I could stand that.

We reached some new Time Lord art. It was just landscape paintings this time, though.

"This is why we called you in," Kate explained.

I looked at the shattered glass that littered the floor and then back up to the paintings.

"3D again?" Clara asked.

"Hmmm…" I mused. "Interesting…"

"The broken glass?" Clara followed my eyes down to the floor.

"No," I picked up a piece of glass. "Where it's broken from. Look at the shatter patterns. The glass in all these paintings has been broken from the inside." I tossed the piece of glass behind me.

"As you can see, the paintings are all landscapes. No figures of any kind," Kate pointed out.

"So?" I asked, not see what the paintings were pictures _of _had anything to do with this.

"There used to be." Kate held up a tablet. The figure in the picture fit perfectly in the paintings.

"Something's got out of the paintings," Clara muttered.

"Lots of somethings," I agreed. "Dangerous."

Clara and I were about to follow Kate back to the statue room when a Time Portal opened.

"Oh, not now!" I complained. "I'm busy!" Then an almost-memory hit me. "No, but this is different! I remember! …Almost remember." I took the fez off of my head and looked at it. "Of course. This is where I come in!" I threw the fez into the portal before jumping in myself. "Geronimo!"


	3. Queen of Zygons

**Chapter 2: Ten POV**

I took Elizabeth hand and led her away from the Zygon.

"What were you going to say before the ding interrupted you?" Elizabeth asked

"Not important, because now we know the real Zygon was the horse."

I lead Elizabeth behind a stone wall to hide for a moment.

"What's a Zygon doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know," I confessed. "But I intend to find out."

The Zygon was off in another direction, now. I lead Elizabeth out and my plan was to take her back to the TARDIS. But when the TARDIS came into view, I saw the impossible.

It wasn't possible. No. She was gone. Forever. Gone. Not possible.

"What's wrong, my love?"

I'm not her love.

Those words on the TARDIS reminded me of that.

I loved somebody else.

Somebody who was long gone.

"The words…" I began to walk closer, slowly. Those words weren't possible. How could they be possible?

"Why have they changed?"

"They…they've only ever changed once before. When _she_ came back."

"Who came back?"

"My…my friend. She…we…"

The Zygon had come up to us while I was looking at the impossible words.

"RUN!"

"Into the woods!" Elizabeth ordered.

I lost Elizabeth in the thick trees, but I knew the Zygon must be out here somewhere. I had to find the Zygon before it found Elizabeth. I was _not_ going to lose another companion.

I bent down next to a rabbit. The Zygon, probably. "Oh, very clever. Whatever you've got planned, forget it. I'm the Doctor. I'm 904 years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the Oncoming Storm. The Bringer of Darkness. And you…are basically just a rabbit, aren't you? Okay, carry on. Just a…general warning."

Great move, Doctor. Now you've just lost time rescuing Elizabeth.

I came into a clearing where two Elizabeth's were standing. Oh great.

"Which one of you is which?" I asked, hoping that Zygon would answer.

Elizabeth and the Zygon continued arguing about which one was which.

Suddenly, a Time Portal appeared.

"Back!" I ordered, stepping in front of the Elizabeths. "Both of you, back _now_!"

"What is that?" One of the Elizabeth's asked.

"Does it have to do with those words on your TARDIS?" The other one asked.

"How can a Zygon have my memories?"

"Obviously the Zygon doesn't have my memories, because I am the real Elizabeth!"

"Obviously, the Zygon _does_ have my memories!"

"Shut up!" I ordered. "Both of you, shut up."

The words. On the TARDIS. The impossible words that could not possibly be there.

Bad Wolf.

Of course. Rose could be coming back through the Time Portal. I do suppose that could make some sense.

Nope. Not possible. Rose was in a parallel universe with a clone of me. She couldn't be coming back.

But those words.

Bad Wolf.

Those words had saved me.

Rose Tyler had saved me.

"This could be related to those words. My friend…she might be coming back. I hope she's coming back."

"What _is_ that?"

"It's a time fissure," I explained. "A tear in the fabric of reality. Anything can happen!" A fez fell out of the Time Portal. "…For instance, a fez…"

A man in a bow-tie came out of the Time Portal next.


	4. Me and Me and Her and Her

**Chapter 3: Eleven POV**

When I landed in a forest, three things caught my eye.

1. There were _two_ Queen Elizabeth I's

2. The past me was there. The one who lost Rose.

3. The past me was wearing my fez, and I needed to get that back.

"Who is this man?" One of the Elizabeths asked.

"That's just what I was wondering," the past me muttered.

It was _extremely_ weird to see my past self from a different point of view, let me tell you. So that's my excuse for ignoring thing number one that I noticed. "Oh that is skinny. That is proper skinny! I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect. Oi!" I knocked the fez off of his head. "Ha! Matchstick Man!"

"…You're not…?"

The past me moved his hand towards his inside pocket, where his sonic screwdriver was. I mirrored the movement.

We both pulled out our sonic screwdrivers.

"Compensating?" The past me asked looking towards my screwdriver.

"For what?" I asked.

The past me shrugged. "Regeneration. It's a lottery."

"Oh!" I said, offended. "He's cool. Isn't he cool. 'Look at me, I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool'. Oops, I'm wearing SANDSHOES!" I pointed down at the past me's feet.

"What are you doing here?" The past me hissed. "I'm busy!"

"Oh! Busy! Is that what we're calling it now?" I went over and picked up the fez. I put it on and turned to the Elizabeths. "Hello, ladies."

Hey! If Sandshoes can flirt with Queen Elizabeth after he lost Rose, then I can after I lost River!

Except, you know, I married River. And her ghost was probably around here somewhere. You could never be sure with River Song.

"Don't start." The past me sounded about 200% done with me already.

I turned back to him. "Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business."

"One of them is a Zygon," the past me informed me.

A look of disgust crossed my face. "Ew…now, I'm not judging you…"

The past me rolled his eyes. "Now, Elizabeth—both of you. Whichever one is the real one, turn and run in the direction opposite of the other."

One of them stepped forward. "I understand, my love." She kissed him and then ran off.

The other one did almost exactly the same thing.

"One of those was a Zygon?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Big, red, rubbery thing covered in suckers?"

"Yeah."

"Venom sacks in the tongue?"

"Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you."

"Nice…"

"Doctor, is that you?!" Clara's voice came from the Time Portal.

"Ah! Hello, Clara! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, it's me. We can hear you. Where are you?"

I turned to the past me. "Where are we?"

"England 1562," he replied.

"Who are you talking to?" Clara asked.

"Myself," we said in unison.

"_What_?"

"Ah!" I took the fez off. "Fez incoming!" I threw the fez back into the Time Portal.

"Nothing here," Clara said.

"So where'd it go?" The past me asked.

I shrugged.

Then, something crossed my mind. "The words. On your TARDIS. Have they changed?"

The past me looked at me. "What do you mean _changed_?"

"I mean they say Bad Wolf again."

The past me looked down. "Yeah, they changed. Does that mean she's coming back?"

"I don't know. But why would she come back? She's got the clone!"

"…Unless…" my voice trailed off. "Unless she doesn't have the clone. What if he…I dunno…died?"

"Right. So, you've done this before. What happens?"

"I don't remember," I confessed.

"How can you not remember _this_?"

"Hey! It's not my fault! Obviously, you're not paying enough attention! Reverse the polarity!" I pulled out my sonic screwdriver.

The past me rolled his eyes and pulled out his sonic screwdriver as well.

"It's not working," I noted.

"We're both reversing the polarity," the past me pointed out.

"Yes, I know that." I didn't see why that really mattered.

"There's two of us," the past me pointed out. "I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again. We're confusing the polarity."

Someone else jumped out of the Time Portal. "Anybody lose a fez?"

It was him. The face I had never wanted to see again.

It was the Doctor who had fought in the Time War and burned Gallifrey.


	5. Timey Wime-y Things

**Chapter 4: War Doctor POV**

The two guys were looking at me like I was some kind of mass murderer. Which, I suppose I would be if I chose to burn Gallifrey.

"You. How can you be here? More to the point, _why _are you here?" One of them asked.

"Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor," I said.

"Well you've certainly come to the right place."

"Good. Right. Well, who are you boys? Oh. Of course. Are you his companions? They get you get all the time…"

"His companions?" The one who hadn't spoken yet asked.

"Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor…" Both of them pulled out a sonic screwdriver. "_Really_?"

"Yeah."

"Really."

"You're me? _Both of you_?"

"Yup."

"Even that one?" I looked at the one with a bow tie.

"_Yes_!" He sounded offended.

"You're my future selves?!"

"YES!" The chorused.

"Am I having a mid-life crisis?" I figure I was about in the middle of my life, if I survived the Time War. Not that I wanted to…

An army came up and surrounded us. The two other versions of me whipped out their sonic screwdrivers. I spotted River standing by, rolling here eyes. I didn't know how she could have followed me here, but I didn't really care.

"Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols! You look like you've seen a ghost."

The two Doctors put their sonic screwdrivers back in their pockets.

"The Queen of England is bewitched! I will have the Doctor's head!" One of the soldiers said.

I turned to him and smiled. "Then this has all the makings of your lucky day."

"Doctor?" A girls's voice came from the Time Portal. "What's happening?"

The soldiers moved to point their weapons at the portal, and, as if it was an instinct, the two Doctors pulled their sonic screwdrivers out. I caught River rolling her eyes again.

"That's just Clara," she explained.

I nodded slightly to show I heard her before turning to the two Doctors. "The pointing again! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?"

They looked at each other before putting their screwdrivers back.

"What is this witchcraft?" One of the soldiers demanded.

"Ah yes! Witchcraft!" Bow Tie agreed. "Witchy, witchy, witchcraft!" He turned to the Time Portal, "Am I speaking to the Wicked Witch of the Well?"

There was some muttering from the portal before Clara answered. "Hello. It is I, the Wicked Witch of the Well?" Her answer came out more like a question than a statement.

"Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to be gone?" Bow Tie asked.

"What…what he said."

"Just a bit more convincing?"

"Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll…turn you all into…frogs!"

Bow Tie turned back to the army, "You heard her. Frogs!"

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara's voice came from the Time Portal.

"It's a…um…time-y wimey…thing."

"Time-y what?" I turned to Bow Tie. "Time-y wimey?"

"They do that sometimes," River said.

"I've…I've no idea where he picks that stuff up," the other Doctor told me.

"Yeah, right," River muttered.

I thought I might've seen Bow Tie glance over at River for a second with a sad expression on his face.

Then, Queen Elizabeth I walked up behind the soldiers. "I demand that these three are locked away in the tower."

There were many "Yes, ma'am"s from the soldiers.

"That's not the Queen of England!" Sandshoes exclaimed. "That's an alien duplicate!"

"And you can take it from him, because he's really checked," Bow Tie agreed.

"Oh, shut up."

"Venom sacs in the tongue."

"Seriously, stop it."

"We are taking you to the tower!" One of the soldiers announced.

"Awwww why?" Bow Tie complained.

"Are you capable of talking without flapping your hands about?" I asked.

"Yes! No." Bow Tie's face lit up. "I demand to be incarcerated in the tower with my co-conspirators, Sandshoes and Grandad. Breakfast at eight, please. And will there be wi-fi?"

"Grandad?!" I asked.

"They're not sandshoes!"

I looked down at his feet. "Yes they are!"

"Silence!" Elizabeth demanded. "The tower is not to be taken lightly. Very few ever leave."

The soldiers led us off to the tower.


	6. Yowzah

**Chapter 5: Eleven POV**

Currently, only two things were on my mind. My mind was 95% screaming _RIVERRRRRRRR_. The other 5% was basically _Rose._

But it was mostly River.

Because River was _there_. But she wasn't. Because, knowing River, she would have already came up to me and demanded why I wasn't talking to her. I didn't know why it wasn't actually her, but knowing her, the real her would be here soon enough. But I was just going to have to wait until that happened.

I picked up a metal stick thing off the ground. Why it was on the ground in the first place, I had no idea. But it would work.

I began to scratch a series of numbers onto the wall.

Sandshoes gave me a weird look. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us out," I told him.

"Well, we might as well talk to pass the time-y wimey. Why do you two insist on talking like children? What is it that makes you so afraid of being an adult?"

I ignored the War Doctor's question. Sandshoes just looked down.

I had almost finished the numbers when the War Doctor spoke again. "So, I guess I'm not getting an answer for that. How about the words Bad Wolf? Have you seen those lately?"

I forced myself to continue writing the numbers down.

"Bad Wolf. Yes," Sandshoes answered.

"What do they mean?"

"Hopefully that Rose is coming back."

"Rose?" The War Doctor asked.

Sandshoes looked at me for support, but I ignored it.

"She…I…she looked into the Time Vortex to save me. She…she became the Bad Wolf. But she's in a parallel universe now."

"Do either of you know River Song?"

"Oh." Sandshoes turned away.

"How about you, Chinny?"

I had finished scratching the numbers onto the wall by this point. I dropped the metal thing.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know her."

"Who is she?"

"Complicated. Confusing. Melody Pond. Mels. Melody Malone. The woman who killed the Doctor. My wife."

"Your _what_?" Both the War Doctor and Sandshoes turned to face me. River stayed silent.

"My…my wife…"

Sandshoes face palmed. "You knew what was coming and you _still_ fell for her?!"

I shrugged helplessly. "Yeah? Maybe a little bit?"

"You are an idiot."

"No. Because I don't regret it."

Sandshoes turned back to face me.

I continued. "I don't regret one minute of it. Not one line. None of it. From the Library to Trenzalore. Because, even though River Song broke my hearts, I love her. And sometimes, that's what ends up mattering. Do you regret all those times with Rose? Because I sure don't regret my time with River. Those nights I rescued her from prison were the best times of my life."

"No. I don't regret Rose. I could never regret Rose."

River was still silent, like the real her was trying to break free. Like she was having some sort of internal war.

By this point, the War Doctor was looking at his sonic screwdriver, like he was wondering if it could knock down the door.

Finally, River marched over to me and slapped me. I braced myself, but that didn't diminish the pain at all.

"_OW!_"

"Why did you slap him?" The War Doctor asked.

"Because he's my husband and I have rights."

Sandshoes sort of stepped back from us, like we were psychos.

River turned back to me. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I looked down. "Because you weren't _you_, River."

"Well. I'm me now."

I hugged her. "I know."

"…Why…are you hugging your imaginary friend…?" Sandshoes asked.

"She's not my imaginary friend!"

"Then why are you hugging thin air?"

"Because she's my _wife_."

Sandshoes looked at me weirdly. "You said you were married to River."

"This _is_ River."

"Oh, so your dead wife comes back, but we still haven't found out about Bad Wolf?" He threw way to much sarcasm into his voice.

I shrugged. "Basically."

The door flew open and Clara and Elizabeth came in.

"You," Ten snarled, looking at Elizabeth.

"Yeah. Me. The Queen of England, thank you very much. The Zygon is dead," Elizabeth said. "I'm accustomed to defending myself."

"Hello," Clara waved. Then, she saw River. "River's back? I thought you said she was dead. Or…in the data core?"

"Hello, Clara. Yes, I am dead in the data core. But The Moment's interface took shape of me and I fought my way through."

"So you became the interface of the most dangerous weapon in the universe just to get back to you husband?" The War Doctor asked.

River shrugged. "Something like that."

"You two are insane."

"Says the person talking to the invisible wife of Chinny," Sandshoes said.

"Don't you think they're crazy?" The War Doctor asked Clara.

Clara shook her head. "River literally became the interface of the most dangerous weapon in the world _just_ because she missed her husband. I think that's cute!"

The War Doctor put his head against the wall like he was 8,000% done with us, which he probably was.

River looked up at me. "You choose your companions well."

"Aww, thanks, Honey."

Clara rolled her eyes. "And then there's the flirting."

"OI!" I shouted.

By this point, Queen Elizabeth had gone over to the War Doctor. Her back was against the wall, though, instead of her forehead. Her expression showed that she was about 500% done with us. So not quite as much as the War Doctor.

Sandshoes walked over to us. "You guys are bickering about flirting and we still don't know where Rose is! For all we know, she could be about to die in London 2013 because of some dumb Zygons!"

"Rose who?" A voice came from the doorway. "Rose Tyler?"

Slowly, everyone's eyes trailed up to look at a blonde-haired girl who was standing in the doorway. She was looking at Sandshoes with a smile that clearly said, _'I love you and I've missed you.'_

I think both my hearts stopped beating.


	7. Two Hearts, and They're Both Yours

**Chapter 6: Ten POV**

_ROSE._

Rose.

_My_ Rose.

Rose.

"Rose," I said, because that was basically the only thing I could get my mouth to say, though my brain was screaming all the things it wanted to say.

Number one being _'I love you'_.

"_Doctor._"

I finally unfroze from the surprise. I ran over and hugged her.

I knew Chinny was just as surprised as I was. Elizabeth had turned to look at Rose, but she was still leaning against the wall. The War Doctor had walked away from where he had been and was looking at me and Rose. Probably with an expression that said, _'Great. Another couple'_.

But at this point, I didn't care.

I had my Rose.

And that was all that mattered.

When I finally let go, Rose crossed over to where Chinny's dead wife apparently was.

"Hello, River."

River must have replied, because Rose spoke up again. "I see you've found your way out of the data core, then?"

"So you can see River too?" I asked. "This is so not fair."

"When did you meet River?" Chinny asked Rose.

"You know when I was jumping dimensions before the whole Davros thing?" Rose asked. Chinny and I nodded. "Well," Rose continued, "I accidentally dimension-jumped into the Library data core, where I met River."

"So did you know I got married?" Chinny asked.

I internally facepalmed. I _still_ couldn't believe that I ended up marrying River, but oh well.

Rose nodded. "Yeah. And that's okay. I got married too." Rose held up her left hand to show a wedding ring.

"You got married to my clone, right?" I asked.

Rose nodded. Then, her face changed a sad expression. "But, that's why I came back, actually. I wasn't looking for the three of you. Just _a_ Doctor. But…the clone. He's…I think he's dying. He has some Time Lord disease. Usually, it's easy for Time Lords to fight off, and full humans can't catch it. But since he's only part Time Lord and has one heart, he can't get better. The human part is fighting off okay, but if we don't get it cured within two weeks, I think…" Rose bit her lip. "I think he might die."

Chinny and I made eye contact. We had a silent discussion and came to an agreement that we'd do whatever it took to save my clone/Rose's husband.

"We'll help." I said. "But…um…first, we've got the whole Zygon issue." I turned to Elizabeth. "What do we do about that?"

"Don't worry. The Zygons will think that I am one of them. From there, Clara and I have a plan."

"What about me?" Rose asked. "Won't they wonder what I'm doing with you guys?"

"We will simply tell them you are another Zygon."

Rose nodded, agreeing with Elizabeth's idea. We followed Elizabeth out of the room and to where the rest of the Zygons were.

"Was the mission a success?" One of them asked Elizabeth.

"The real Queen is dead in the forest. And I have the prisoners."

The Zygon nodded. "Good. We are already starting to transport ourselves already. Do you need help disposing of the prisoners?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I must dispose of them myself. Are you the only one left here?"

"Yes. Should I transport?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. It is time."

The Zygon placed his hand on a glass ball, and suddenly I knew what their plan was. They were putting themselves in the paintings.

"Doctor?" Clara asked nervously.

"Yes?" Chinny replied.

"Remember the paintings back in London? With Kate?"

"They were shattered from the inside."

"Because the Zygons were in them!" Clara exclaimed.

"Zygons are accustomed to a certain level of comfort," Elizabeth explained. "The Earth is currently not worth conquering. They need to wait until it is worth it."

"So they're invading the future…from the past?" Clara asked.

Chinny nodded.

"…How far in the future?" Elizabeth asked.

I grinned. "Wanna see?"

"…Yeah, I guess."

"I'll need my TARDIS, first."

She smiled. "We've already got it back."

I looked over to Rose, took her hand in mine, and grinned. I was still having trouble believing that all of this was real. "Allons-y!"

Elizabeth led everyone back to my TARDIS. When everyone was inside, it seemed to glitch. Suddenly, the inside was back how it used to be. With those white circle things on the walls. Except the console was mine.

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?" Rose asked, looking around.

"It's trying to figure out why three of us are in here at once," the War Doctor explained.

"Look!" Chinny said, excitedly. "The round things!"

"I _love_ the round things!" I agreed.

"What _are_ the round things?"

"…No idea."

"Shut up about the round things!" A voice said. It sounded suspiciously like River's.

I spun around to find that I could now see River Song, standing next to her husband.

"River!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry for the wait," she apologized. "It was hard enough to take over the interface."

"That's okay. But we need to fix the glitchy TARDIS," I said.

Chinny nodded. "Hold on!" He pressed a button and the TARDIS changed again. Clara and River seemed to know this inside, but I had never seen it before.

"Oh, you've redecorated?" I asked.

Chinny nodded, smiling.

"I don't like it."

Chinny looked offended. "Oh! You never do!"

"Shut up," River ordered. "Both of you. We need to get back to London 2013, where apparently Zygons are invading."

Eleven nodded. "You're right. To the under-gallery."

"No. Wait!" Clara ordered. "The Black Archive!"

The Black Archive? How would we be able to get in there? It was entirely TARDIS-proof. Stupid humans.

Our expressions must have given us away because Clara said, "Guessing you've heard of that then?"

Chinny nodded. "It's completely TARDIS-proof."

"But how can they do that?" Rose asked.

Chinny shrugged. "Between alien technology and human stupidity?"

"But we can't land," River pointed out. "So how are we going to get to the Black Archive?"

The War Doctor spoke. "We don't need to land."

We all looked at him and I spoke. "…Yeah we do. Tiny bit. Try and keep up."

Elizabeth followed the War Doctor's gaze and smiled. "No we don't." She picked up a glass ball off of the TARDIS console.

Rose smiled. "She's good. Didn't expect you'd travel with the Queen of England, but she's good."

Chinny opened the TARDIS door and pulled out the phone. He dialed one of the UNIT workers.


	8. The Black Archive

**Chapter 7: Eleven POV**

"Hello?" The guy I phoned answered.

"I need you to check your phone and confirm who you're talking to," I ordered.

There was a short pause before he answered. "But that's not possible. I was just-"

"Talking to me, I know. I'm a time traveller," I interrupted. "Now, I need you take the _Gallifrey Falls_ painting to the Black Archive."

"Understood, sir," he replied. "But…why would I take it there?"

"Just trust me," I ordered.

"Alright." He hung up.

I put the phone back and spun around, grinning. "We're in!"

River frowned and seemed to glitch, like she as a 3D hologram.

"What?" I asked, my smile fading.

"We need to hurry," she said, her voice deadly serious. She was using the tone that I had learned better than to argue with.

"Kate's about to make a big mistake."

"What's she going to do?" Sandshoes asked.

River looked down. "She's planning on destroying London so the Zygons can't get their hands on the Black Archive and take over the world."

"Can she actually do that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sandshoes said.

"Well then we've got to stop her!" Rose said. "Let's get into the painting. I dunno who Kate is, but we can't let London be destroyed."

We transported ourselves into the Gallifrey Falls painting. I hated being back in the Time War.

"Is this the Time War?" Rose asked, looking around.

Sandshoes nodded. "It's Arcadia. The…the _fall_ of Arcadia."

"Let's leave," Elizabeth said.

The War Doctor nodded, and the three of us pulled out our sonic screwdrivers. We pointed them at a Dalek and bust our way out of the painting.

"Sorry for the Dalek," I apologized.

"And the showing off," Clara muttered

"They do that a lot," River assured her.

"Hey!" I whined.

Kate-um, well, one of the Kates-looked at me weirdly. "Who are you talking to?"

"My dead wife," I waved the question aside. "Now, we are going to stop you from making a terrible decision."

"I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions, Doctor," Kate assured me.

I frowned and looked towards the timer that would go off in a few minutes. "Mmm…I don't think so."

"Well I won't have someone who's talking to his imaginary dead wife make my decisions for me." Kate said it like the decision was made, but Sandshoes stepped forward.

"Can't blame you there. But, you've gotta let us help you on this."

"And so," I continued, "I'm going to stop you from making a decision you'll regret for the rest of your life."

"A decision I once made," Sandshoes said, "and have never forgiven myself for."

"So, for the next hour…"

"No one in this room will remember if they're Zygon…"

"Or human!" I finished.

Sandshoes and I jumped on to the table and pointed our sonic screwdrivers at the ceiling. The War Doctor followed our lead from his spot on the floor.

The memory-things activated.

Both Kates looked at each other, and then at the timer. "_STOP THE DETONATOR!_"

Sandshoes and I jumped off the table and walked over to where River, Rose, Clara, the War Doctor and Elizabeth were standing.

"I have to admit, that was pretty impressive," Rose said. Sandshoes grinned.

"Now what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well we've got, like, an hour until they agree on something probably," I pointed out.

"Your point?" Clara asked.

"Maybe Elizabeth wants to see a bit more of the future?"

Sandshoes nodded. "Yeah. Rose, you can come too!"

"Alright," Rose agreed, "but what about the Doctor…er…the clone?"

"We're going to figure that out," Sandshoes said in a determined tone, "but for now, you could come with us."

"Okay."

"Can River and I come too?" I asked.

"We need someone to stay here with the Zygons and humans…" Sandshoes pointed out.

"I'll stay here with the War Doctor," Clara volunteered.

Sandshoes and I looked at each other.

Clara pulled me over and whispered something in my ear. "He hasn't done it yet, Doctor. You've got to start trusting him. And I'll be here with him. If anything happens, I'll call you."

I looked at Clara. "…Okay."

It made sense, though. The War Doctor had no idea why Sandshoes and I were looking at him with dread. No wonder he didn't understand why we hated him.

Sandshoes looked like he was about to argue, but then must've changed his mind. "Yeah. Yeah, alright."

The five of us left the Black Archive. Along the way, I noticed a pair of red high heels. I turned to River. "Aren't those yours?"

River nodded. "Yeah, I think they are."

Ten was looking at something next to River's shoes. "But…those can't be…"

Rose followed his gaze and her face turned pale. "Let's…uh…keep moving."

I understood why. The magna clamps Rose and I had been holding onto during the Battle of Canary Wharf were there. Right before Rose…yeah…

I took Rose's hand, ignoring the weird look from Sandshoes, and lead her past the magna clamps.


	9. Listen

**Chapter 8: War Doctor POV**

Clara and I sat to the side of Kate, her crew, and the Zygons.

"You said River became the interface of the most dangerous weapon in the universe?" Clara asked me.

I nodded. "The Moment, yes."

"And the Moment could, I dunno, destroy an entire planet?"

My brain froze. She couldn't know. She couldn't know about Gallifrey.

But if River was right, and Sandshoes and Chinny were me if I…burnt Gallifrey…then maybe Clara would know.

"Theoretically, yes. It would burn up an entire planet," I answered.

Clara Oswald was not your usual companion of the Doctor. She seemed to know him like she had been through his time stream. Him, me, whatever. And I could have sworn I had heard Clara's voice somewhere before. Oh, so, long ago.

"Have I met you before?" I finally asked.

Clara shrugged. "Sort of. Not your current regeneration, but others. You've probably seen me around."

That didn't clear the confusion at all, but I nodded anyways.

Clara walked over to check on the humans and Zygons, who were still debating whether or not they should blow up London.

It was probably five minutes later when River showed up again.

"My husband wants to know how Kate and the Zygons are doing."

"Still debating," Clara told River. "But they're leaning towards saving London."

River nodded. "Good. Currently, the Tenth Doctor and Rose decided to get chips, so the rest of us went along too." River faded away, leaving Clara and I alone again.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked me.

I looked up at her, assuming I'd have to lie. But I couldn't force myself to. Her voice. I knew it. It had helped me through the good times and the bad.

_"Fear is a superpower."_

"No," I answered. "I haven't been okay since my planet went to war against the daleks."

_"Fear can make you kind."_

"I understand."

_"Listen. This is just a dream."_

She couldn't understand. How could she?

_"But clever people can hear dreams."_

"I know you think I can't understand," Clara said after I didn't speak, "but I was a Time Lady once. So long ago, I helped you run away."

_"The navigation system's knackered, but you'll have much more fun."_

She was there. She's always been there.

_"Doctor!"_

"You were there the whole time. From the barn to Chin Boy."

Clara nodded.

"Thank you."

Clara looked surprised that I had thanked her.

"Chinny and Sandshoes both have their girlfriends," I continued, "or wife, in Chinny's case. They're probably too wrapped up in all that time/space drama to thank you. I'm not exactly sure how you were able to get yourself scattered through the Doctor's time stream, but thank you anyways. Without you, I'd probably be dead."

A painful expression crossed Clara's face, like she was remembering some sad memory. "You're welcome."

We sat in silence and listened to the the humans and Zygons argue about weather to save London or destroy it. We sat until Sandshoes, Chinny, and the others finally came back.

"Clara!" Chinny called. "You need to talk to Rose! You two would be best friends."

"Ooooookay, well, if you've forgotten, we've got Zygons and humans deciding if they want to destroy London or not, and Rose's husband is dying."

"Right!" Eleven clapped his hands together. "Rose, Sandshoes, go check on Kate. Elizabeth, Clara, Grandad, we need to-"

They'd understand. They'd have to. They already did it. It was my turn. River knew I was ready. Ready to go back to the barn. I knew fear didn't have to make me cowardly. I was no coward.

But I wasn't a superhero either.

_And I definitely wasn't kind._


	10. The Impossible Wolf

**Sorry for not updating. I tried yester****day, but I couldn't log into my account. So, I'm going to update both this and Love is a Promise today.**

**Chapter 9: Ten POV**

Chinny was giving instructions when Grandad and River disappeared.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm used to weird stuff. But a past version of me and a future version of me's wife vanishing into thin air?

That was new.

"He went back to Gallifrey," Clara said. "He's going to destroy it!"

"He can't destroy Gallifrey!" I exclaimed. Then it hit me.

He _had_ to destroy Gallifrey. To Chinny and I, he had already destroyed it. But to him, he still had to make that choice.

"He has to destroy Gallifrey," Chinny muttered.

"But he doesn't have to do it alone," I said.

"The Time War is time-locked," Chinny reminded me. "We can't get in."

I glanced from Clara to Rose to Elizabeth. "Maybe we can. Clara, you go with Chinny. Rose, Elizabeth, with me. I have an idea." They all listened, even Chinny, as I explained my plan.

The plan was dangerous. For Clara and Rose, it could possibly be fatal. And it_ killed_ me to put Rose in so much danger. But I knew there was no other way.

I took Rose's hands in mine. "You sure you're okay to do this again?"

"Of course."

I let go and stepped back next to Elizabeth, even though I was dying inside.

It took a few seconds, but it felt much longer. A faint gold glow started in Rose's eyes. It grew brighter until her eyes were filled with the power of the Time Vortex again.

I was surprised that Rose turned to me first. "Doctor."

"What?"

"She lied."

I didn't know what Rose was talking about. Who lied? Elizabeth? "Rose…what are you talking about? Who lied?"

"Clara Oswald."

I gave Rose a questioning look. When had Clara lied?

"Danny Pink is dead. She lied."

Danny Pink?

"You lied too. You've got to go back to her!" Rose stepped towards me. "You can't leave her."

I shook my head. "Rose, I don't-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sending someone for you. He'll help."

"Rose, please. What are you talking about?" I pleaded.

"Clara lied, so you left her to be with Danny, who died. I sent someone to help you. _I must help you._"

"…What?"

"I was born to save the Doctor."

"Rose…Am I talking to Rose?" I asked. I had a suspicion that my plan was working _way _to well.

"I am not Rose Tyler. I am not Clara Oswald. I am the Impossible Wolf."

Yup. My plan was working too well.

"Rose…Impossible Wolf…whatever you'd like to call yourself. Can you get us back to the War Doctor?"

"The Time War is time-locked, but I can get you there." Rose/Impossible Wolf turned to the console. She placed her hands on it, and I felt the TARDIS begin to shake.

**Eleven POV**

"Clara, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," Clara looked me in the eye, "and I'm going to do it."

I nodded. "I'm guessing you won't change your opinion."

"Nope."

I stepped back. Sandshoes's plan put both Rose and Clara in a bit more danger than I would have liked, but he was right. This was the only way to get to the War Doctor before he destroyed Gallifrey.

It felt like years before a white/blue glow entered Clara's eyes, constantly growing stronger. The glow reminded me of my time stream, my grave on Trenzalore. Which is what it was.

"Doctor."

"Yes, Clara, are you okay?"

"Doctor." Clara reached her arm out. Even though I probably shouldn't have, I held Clara's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"She can't stay there alone."

"Who?"

"Rose. She-she misses you. She needs someone."

Rose? Rose was fine. She had my clone. Unless…

"She needs you, but she can't be with you. Unless I have Sycorax invade Earth."

"Do it," I agreed.

Clara was silent for a minute. "She's got you now. She loves you, Doctor."

"…I know…" I blinked back tears. "Clara, can you-"

"No. No. It didn't work."

"What do you mean?" I asked. How could it not work if it had already happened?

"No! Doctor!"

I placed a hand on each of Clara's shoulders and looked into the energy that had flooded her eyes. "Clara, what is wrong?!"

"I need to protect you." Clara tilted her head up so there was no doubt we were making eye contact. Well, if you could call it that.

"I am the Impossible Girl. I create myself. _I want you safe, My Doctor._"

"Clara…?"

"No." Her voice was softer this time. Not the frustrated 'No.' that had happened after her plan didn't work. "I am not Clara Oswald. I am not Rose Tyler. I am the Impossible Wolf."

Sandshoes's plan was _not_ supposed to work this well.

"I sent someone. Rose will be safe with him now. But the one I sent will not be safe with you. Time Lord energy is tricky. But she will be remembered as the most important woman in the universe."

"Thank you. But Clara, or, um, Impossible Wolf, can you get us to the War Doctor? It's sort of important."

Clara/Impossible Wolf nodded. "A time-lock is nothing compared to me. It is tiny."


	11. Gallifrey Falls (No More)

**Chapter 10: War Doctor POV**

"You asked for a big, red, button."

I was in the barn again. The Moment had changed from a complex machine to a box with a big, red, button coming up from it.

"Not much changes."

I looked to my left to see River. "Why are you doing this? Do you want me to burn Gallifrey?"

"The only you I know burned Gallifrey. But it's still your choice. I, for one, know that it _is _possible to change the future."

"I might never meet you," I said. I might never meet Rose, or Clara, or Elizabeth if I didn't burn Gallifrey. But meeting them was something I had almost begun to look forward to.

"I might not even exist," River looked down. "My story is more complicated than you may think."

I smiled a little bit. "Then I look forward to it." I reached my arm out and set it on the button.

"Wait." River appeared across from me. "Before you press the button, I just want you to know something."

I let my arm hang back down by my side.

"You know the sound the TARDIS makes? That wheezing, groaning, sound?" She asked. "Well, first of all, it only makes that sound because you leave the brakes on. But also, to anyone who's met you, Doctor, that sound brings hope. To anyone, anywhere, any time."

I thought I heard the groan of the TARDIS, but I figured it was just River manipulating what I was hearing somehow.

_"Even you."_

I turned around to see not one, but two TARDISes materializing. Not just any old TARDIS. It was_ my _TARDIS.

And sure enough, out of one stepped Sandshoes, Rose, and Elizabeth. Chinny and Clara stepped out of the other.

"You can't save Gallifrey," my voice sounded more depressed than I had expected. Would that be an issue if I destroyed Gallifrey? Would I suffer from depression for the rest of my lives? I knew I'd end up with ADHD after meeting Chinny and Sandshoes, but could you have ADHD _and_ depression? Maybe a Time Lord could…

"I know," Sandshoes said. His tone of voice matched mine. "But you don't have to destroy Gallifrey alone."

Sandshoes and Chinny stood on either side of me. River transported back beside Clara, Rose, and Elizabeth.

_Do this for them._ I told myself as I slowly lifted my arm. _Do it for Rose and Clara and River. Do it for Chinny and Sandshoes._

I set my hand on the button. Chinny's hand covered mine, and Sandshoes's covered his.

_Do it for Jamie, and Zoe, and Sarah Jane, and Harry, and Ian, and Ace, and Susan._

**Third Person POV**

It wasn't easy getting back up on your feet after absorbing the Time Vortex or the Doctor's Time stream and connecting with the other. Especially when you were going to see your best friend—or the person you loved—destroy his home. But Rose and Clara didn't have much of a choice.

"What's the plan?" River asked in a hushed voice.

"This is the plan," Rose didn't even try to hide the sadness in her voice.

"If he doesn't destroy Gallifrey, and the Time Lords win, the Doctor will stay here. What does that mean for all the planets he's saved?" Clara asked. "He's saved Earth countless times and too many planets and civilizations to count. Remember Trenzalore?"

River's face fell. "The stars were disappearing. Entire solar systems and galaxies were disappearing."

Rose nodded. "For all we know, the Doctor might still have the face of the War Doctor."

"So it's either Gallifrey or entire galaxies."

River was silent for a moment. "…But what if we could have both?"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"What if Gallifrey disappeared?" Elizabeth asked, understanding River's plan. "The daleks would destroy themselves, I presume?"

"Yes, but how could an entire planet just…disappear?" Clara asked.

"How did we get into the Black Archive?" River replied.

Rose smiled. "Could we really do that to a whole planet?"

"Not _us_," River glanced at the Doctors. "But maybe if we had thirteen if them."

"Is that really how many there are?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well it's how many there will be," Clara said.

"Do we have anymore of the transporters?" River asked.

"There are some in the TARDIS," Elizabeth said. "Er…one of them."

"Both of them," Clara corrected.

"Right, so Clara and Elizabeth-get as many of them as you can," River ordered. "Rose and I will convince them to not destroy Gallifrey. Hurry; we've got a planet to save."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try to update this and 'Love is a Promise' (my Doctor WhoHobbit fan fiction) every Saturday from now on. That way I won't run out of chapters to post before I get the chance to write more.**

**If you _haven't_ checked out my Doctor Who/Hobbit fan fiction and you're a fan of both of those fandoms, then you can look at that. I will warn you now that it is Kiliel (Kili/Tauriel) and Whouffaldi, so if you don't ship one or both of those, the fan fiction may not be for you. I won't hold it ****against you if you don't ship Kiliel and/or Whouffaldi. Promise.**


	12. Gallifrey Stands (Sort Of)

****Fingers crossed this uploads right... I'm having issues athe moment, but I still wanted to update for you guys****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: Eleven POV<span>**

"Sweetie, wait a minute." River took my arm and led me to the side. "You might not have to destroy Gallifrey."

"River, I already _have_ destroyed it."

"Did you?" She asked. "Did you really?"

I turned around only to have Clara place a glass ball in my hand.

"What-? Oh." I smiled. "Oh. Oh! Yes!"

"What?" The War Doctor asked. I handed him the transporter.

He smiled for the first time since Sandshoes and I met him. "Could we really save Gallifrey?"

I heard a shout of excitement from Sandshoes as he turned around, holding a transporter. "_YES!_" Rose was smiling, probably happy to see her Doctor actually smiling again.

Sandshoes threw his arms around Rose. I had to turn away because it broke my hearts that he wouldn't remember.

Wait. We're not there yet, never mind.

"But we'll never be able to do it with just three TARDISes…" the War Doctor said.

"Not just three," River disagreed.

I looked at her. "Oh no…"

"But what about thirteen?"

The War Doctor shrugged. "That'd probably work."

Sandshoes and I grinned at each other.

"Well then," he said. "Allons-y!"

"Geronimo!"

River and Clara both joined me in my TARDIS. I flew it away, while River called the Gallifreyan Council on the computer. So it was sort of like a Skype call. But not really.

"We're through!" River announced.

Clara and I swung around to the screen. I saw Sandshoes and Grandad too. One by one, each of my past selves' call began to pop up.

"What are you doing, Doctor?"

"We're going to save the planet," Sandshoes said.

"We are at war against the daleks, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I know," Grandad agreed, "believe me. But I'm not as much of a madman as you think." He made eye contact with me. "Not yet, at least."

"Oi!"

"Sweetie, you literally told Amy that you were a madman."

I turned to look at River. "That doesn't make it okay for…me…to call me a madmad. Never mind."

"Who are they?" One of the Time Lords pointed to Clara and River.

"That one's Clara," I pointed at Clara, "sort of impossible, but not really. That one's River," I moved my finger so it was pointing to River, "she's my dead wife…it's complicated, actually."

"What about them?" He pointed to Elizabeth and Rose.

"Queen Elizabeth I and Rose Tyler," Sandshoes answered.

"You can't just pick up people who are famous throughout history and get them to help you save a planet," the leader of the Council argued. "Which I'm not convinced you're going to be able to do."

"Oh, but she's not just a random person, Mr. Councilman," Sandshoes disagreed. "She's the Queen of England, and she is _brilliant_!"

"What about Rose Tyler?"

"She's my friend, and my clone's wife."

"She's actually your girlfriend," I corrected.

Sandshoes gave me a death glare, Elizabeth and Clara laughed, the War Doctor rolled his eyes, and the leader of the Council seemed to be studying them.

"Can we get on with this? Earth is under attack," one of my past selves said. I think it was number two.

"Yeah," a girl who was with him piped up, "it's the daleks again, and we really need to stop them."

I recognized the girl's voice, but I couldn't remember which companion it was until Zoe stepped into view.

"Zoe!" I exclaimed. "Long time no see."

Zoe smiled and waved.

"I thought we were getting on with this?" The Fifth me asked.

"Right!" Sandshoes pulled a lever in his TARDIS. "So, Mr. Councilman, we're going to move Gallifrey."

"You can't just _move_ and entire planet," he said.

"Oh, but we can," I disagreed. "If we transport it into a pocket universe."

"Like sticking it in a painting," Grandad added.

"We can make Gallifrey disappear," Sandshoes snapped his fingers, "just like that."

"The daleks will be shooting themselves," I continued.

"And will be destroyed before they realize what happened," Grandad finished.

"No," the head of the Council disagreed.

"_No?_" Sandshoes, Grandad, and I asked in unison.

"No," he repeated, "you are _not_ sticking Gallifrey in a pocket universe."

One of the other Time Lords-er, it was actually a Time Lady-whispered something to him. He looked at her. "Fine." He turned to me, "So what are you giving us, really, when you stick us in this…this painting?"

"Hope," Clara was the one to answer, "we're giving you hope."

"Which right now is something you need," Rose added.

The head of the Council hesitated before nodding. "All right, then. All twelve of you are helping?"

"No, sir," a gruff, Scottish voice spoke up. One I had never heard before.

"All thirteen."


	13. Hope in the Darkest of Times

**Chapter 12: Ten POV**

"Go for it," Mr. Councilman agreed bitterly.

I smiled and spun around so I was facing the console of the TARDIS. "Rose, that button there, press it." I pointed to a red button, and Rose immediately did as I asked. "Elizabeth, pull that lever down." Elizabeth pulled the lever.

I flipped a switch.

Rose's voice joined mine this time.

"Allons-y!"

The TARDIS shook. I had hooked the transporter up to the console, so we were ready to save Gallifrey.

I flew the TARDIS towards the planet I had called home, even after I thought I had destroyed it.

Rose had a huge smile on her face, and it was magical being able to see it again. Sure, I had pictures, but that's never the same.

The computer screen had switched from showing the Gallifreyan Council to showing what was outside the TARDIS. I saw my other TARDISes, past and future, flying around Gallifrey.

I parked the TARDIS just outside Gallifrey's atmosphere.

The transporter began to glow. Just a little at first, but the light grew.

"Elizabeth, hold that button down. Rose, watch the screen and tell me when it's time."

Both Rose and Elizabeth did as I had asked.

"Two more TARDISes need to park," Rose said. Her voice grew nervous, "And quick. The dalek ships are noticing that something is up."

The light from the transporter was steadily getting brighter and brighter.

The computer screen changed to what looked like a video chat. With each version of me there.

"Are we all ready?" Chinny asked.

"Ready!"

Each and every one of my past selves nodded or replied with, "Yes."

"Well then," Chinny looked at Clara, then River, with a smile on his face. "Geronimo!"

"Allons-y!"

"Oh, for goodness sake," Gramps rolled his eyes, "Gallifrey stands!"

The light wrapped around Gallifrey. It grew brighter and brighter.

And Gallifrey was gone.

The daleks didn't sop firing, but without Gallifrey to protect the TARDISes from being destroyed, they were in danger.

One by one, each TARDIS of my past selves dematerialized until it was just Chinny, Grandad, and I.

"Back to the Black Archive," I told them. "We need to find Kate and the Zygons. Also," I looked at Rose, "we need to heal your husband."

Once in the Black Archive, we were faced with three humans and three Zygons who knew which was which now. While sonic-ing the memory things, we had also disabled the TARDIS-proofness.

"London will be saved," Kate said. "The Zygons have agreed to leave if you transport them, as they have no transport of their own."

I nodded. "Okay, but I have a teensy favor to ask." I pulled Kate over to the side and told her my request.

I saw the three Zygons loading into Chinny's TARDIS. Rose, River, Clara, Elizabeth and Gramps watched as he took them home.

"I think we can do that," Kate agreed.

I turned around. "Rose! I know how to heal the clone!"

"Really?!"

I nodded.

Kate had left to go get what I needed.

By this point, Chinny had returned. With a time machine, a task like getting Zygons home can seem like it only takes seconds.

Kate handed me a vial of liquid. "Here."

"Thank you."

I turned to Rose and Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I'm afraid I have to take you home now. Rose, I have what we need to heal your husband."

Elizabeth and Rose joined me in the TARDIS.

I turned to Elizabeth. "You must _never_ tell anyone about this. And if you ever meet me again," I remembered Martha and I seeing Queen Elizabeth so long ago after meeting Shakespeare, "you must want me dead."

"Why would I want to kill you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I told you. If you ever, _ever_ see me again, you _must _act like you want me dead."

Elizabeth hesitated a moment before nodding. "I promise."

I spun around to the console. "Right then! To England, 1562!"

We dropped Elizabeth off, and then Rose and I were alone in the TARDIS.

"I've missed you," I told Rose.

She smiled. "Never really got time to talk, did we?"

"Not really…"

We were silent, not wanting to say the very thing we needed to say most.

"You know on Bad Wolf Bay the first time?" I began, "I never got to finish that sentence."

"You said it didn't need saying," Rose noted, "and you were right."

"You know how that sentence would have ended," I said, "and I knew that if I finished it, you wouldn't have stayed with my clone."

"I wouldn't have," Rose admitted.

"I only ever wanted the best for you. Right from the day we started running."

"I know." Rose's voice was quiet.

I went to fly the TARDIS to the parallel universe, but hesitated. I had Rose _right here_. I couldn't keep her here, though. I would be putting her in too much danger. But there was definitely something I had to do before I said good-bye for about 400 years.

I stepped closer to Rose, and, without a second thought, kissed her.

And it was the best thing that had happened since I had first met Rose Tyler.


	14. Let Her Go

**Chapter 13: Ten POV**

Rose had given the vial of medicine to the clone, and his skin was already turning back to a more normal skin tone. I had said hello to Jackie, Mickey, Pete, and Jackie's son, Tony.

It took an hour-I probably shouldn't have stayed in the parallel universe that long, but oh well-for the clone to open his eyes.

"How…?" He asked weakly.

"I went home and found the Doctor. Three of them actually," Rose answered.

I smiled when Rose referred to our universe as 'home'.

The clone turned his head and saw me.

"Hi," I muttered.

"You helped Rose get medicine?" He asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"'Course. I'm not _that _cold-hearted."

"What about the three Doctors thing?"

"Timey, wime-y, Portal-y...stuff..." I answered. "Oh! And we saved Gallifrey!"

The clone raised an eyebrow at me. "We _destroyed_ Gallifrey..."

"No, no we-" I stopped, but only for a moment. "-we saved it. Made it disappear. _You _wouldn't have done it, obviously. And...I won't remember." I thought back to Chinny, who had been utterly clueless about what was happening. "I should...go..."

I began to walk back to the TARDIS when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find myself face-to-face with Rose.

She whispered something in my ear: "I love you. Don't forget, you'll see me again."

I nodded, and stepped into the TARDIS without looking back. I flew back to my universe before I could stop myself.

I parked above Earth to gather my thoughts for a moment. _Why had I left her, why had I left her? Why? Why? Why...?_

I plopped into the chair and put my arms on the console, burying my head in them.

_Why, why, why?_

I figured since I first realized Chinny didn't remember any of this that I would forget it. That didn't matter until Rose...

And though the memories were painful, I wanted to keep them.

_Why?_

I lifted my head up and wiped away the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I slowly stood up and made myself fly my TARDIS back to the Black Archive.

I put on a face that didn't look completely broken as I felt, and stepped out of my TARDIS.

Clara and Gramps were talking in hushed voices, and River and Chinny were arguing.

Clara looked up at me when she heard me enter the Black Archive again. "You're back then?"

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I was afraid that I'd start crying if I spoke.

Chinny glanced up at me, then went back to arguing with River, but his hearts didn't seem in it anymore.

"You okay?" Clara asked.

"Yeah," I lied.

Clara didn't seem to be convinced. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Gramps, thankfully.

"What now?"

Eleven spun around. "Well, I would like to look at the Gallifrey Falls painting again to see if there's any hint of if we succeeded or not."

Chinny, Gramps, and I all flew our TARDISes to where the Gallifrey Falls painting would be stored once more.

We had also gotten tea, which was nice. I could at least _attempt_ to drown my feelings with tea.

"Hey," Clara's voice was soft, and I hadn't heard her come up beside me, so I'll admit, I jumped a bit. "I know you're not alright."

I looked down at her. "I figured."

"I know how it is to lose someone," Clara said. "I...well..." she bit her lips and glanced at River, who was sitting next to Chinny, "...it's a bit of a spoiler, really."

"Let me guess, you got that word from River?" I asked, almost smiling.

Clara nodded. "What I mean is, it'll get better." She took my hand in hers and looked me in the eye. "I promise."

Then, I really did smile. "I look forward to meeting you, Clara Oswald. Don't give up on him please," I jerked my thumb in Chinny's direction.

Clara grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. Not in a romantic way, if that makes any sense. More like she considered me family.

I set my empty teacup down. "I'm leaving," I announced. I wanted to leave while I was thinking of happy thoughts, rather than sad ones.

"Can't wait 'til we meet again," River called.

"I'll be waiting," Clara said. "Just watch for the Woman Twice Dead."

I smiled. "Welp, I think I need a new destination," I stepped into the TARDIS and looked over my shoulder at Clara, "'cause I don't want to go."

* * *

><p><strong>So the bit of Allonswin (ClaraTen) at the end was and accident, I swear. I tried to make it like the relationship Amy and Eleven have more than a romantic relationship.**

**And I definitely had to add the "I don't want to go" at the end, BUT this is NOT the last time you see Ten. Promise. He'll be back in the epilogue.**

**And to the anonymous person who left a mean review on chapter 10, if you ever read this, I'm not forcing you to read this. If you don't like it, don't read it :)**


End file.
